Hugs for Akito
by Marshmellow Muffin
Summary: Akito wants to give hugs to EVERYONE! Yay! Ka-wa-iiiii o
1. Brother Hugs!

Disclaimer: We don't own Air Gear, Akito, Hs brother, hugs, or ice cream. O

Once upon a time, Akito was skating around on his air gear thing (he couldn't skate well 'cos only Agito does that..). So he bumped into his loving brother.

"Oh! Hai brother person~ ^3^ 33333" Said Akito adorably.

"wai hello ther!!!!" said his brother normally.

"Akito wants a hug! w o3o 3" Said Akito very cutely.

"ummmmm…OK! :3" said his brother.

Akito then held out his arms and gave his brother A BIG KAWAII HUG! 3 w

"You're the bEST BROTHER EVURR~! =w= 3 u ^3^ oAo" Gushed Akito.

"You're the best broder eber too!!!!" said his brothger out of character-ish-ly.

"Let's get ice cream!!!! 3" Squealed Akito, tugging his brothers arm cutely (I didn't use that word yet, shuttup).

"Yeah! Let's!" said his brother.

And so they both got ice cream. Akito got strawberry with rainbow sprinkles on top. His brother had a root beer float..

AND DEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVUR AFTER. c:

The End.

AN: Yay for new obsession over akito!!!!!!!! X3 He's so adawable. Like, seriously.

GIVE HIM A HUG! C

Plz review, cuz der fun 2 read!!!!! :3

BAI-BAI~! w


	2. Friend Hugs!

Disclaimer: We don't own Air Gear, Akito, Ikki, hugs, or cake. P

Once upon a time, Akito was dancing the hare hare yukai dance because Agito couldn't (he was showing him how). Suddenly, Ikki walked into the room and Akito dance right into him!

"Oh! Hai Ikki-desu!~ ^3^ 33333" Said Akito shyly.

"wai hello ther!!!!" said Ikki blandly.

"Akito wants a hug! w o3o 3" Said Akito very cutely.

"ummmmm... if you insist….. :3" said Ikki.

Akito then held out his arms and gave Ikki A BIG KAWAII HUG! 3 w

"You're the bEST FRIEND EVURR~! =w= 3 u ^3^ oAo" Gushed Akito.

"You're the best freind eber too!!!!" said Iki like he would never say it again-ly.

"Let's get cake!!!! 3" Squealed Akito, pulling his hand shyly (no that wasn't used before, shuttup)

"Yeah! Let's!" said Ikki.

And so they both got cake. Akito got strawberry with a strawberry on top. Ikki had a cheesecake.

AND DEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVUR AFTER. c:

The End.

AN: Yay! They're so cute. 333 Of course wen we say thay we mean akito!!! :3

BAI BAI~! w


	3. Slut Hugs!

Disclaimer: We don't own Air Gear, Akito, Ringo, hugs, or crepes. P

Once upon a time, Akito was reading some awesome fanfiction by his favourite author, Marshmellow Muffin. Suddenly, Ringo came in and looked over his shoulder.

"Oh! Hai Ringo-desu!~ ^3^ 33333" Said Akito cheerfully.

"wai hello ther!!!!" said Ringo skimpily.

"Akito wants a hug! w o3o 3" Said Akito very cutely.

"ummmm…..As long as it isn't with Ikki :3" said Ringo.

Akito then held out his arms and gave (Ikki? Noo…) Ringo A BIG KAWAII HUG! 3 w

"You're the bEST SLUT EVURR~! =w= 3 u ^3^ oAo" Gushed Akito.

"You're the best slut eber too!!!!" said rigo possessively.

"Let's get crepes!!!! 3" Squealed Akito, smiling at her cheerfully (no I didn't use that yet shuttup).

"Yeah! Let's!" said Ringo.

And so they both got crepes. Akito got strawberry with a chocolate on top. Ringo had a plain one.

AND DEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVUR AFTER. c:

The End.

AN: Ringo's so annoying but she's cute so she's in here anyway! Yaieee! :3

Ikki's annoying too, but we put him in heer for the heck of it!! :3 You shuld of seen us wen we wer watching air gear!!!

*flashback*

"Kill the idiot Agito!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Said the two fangirls loudly.

*end of flashback*

BAI BAI~! w


	4. Lil' Kid Hugs!

Disclaimer: We don't own Air Gear, Akito, Ume, hugs, or lollipops. P

Once upon a time, Akito was reading trying on some new clothes that Agito couldn't fit into any more (he got too fat). Suddenly, Ume walked in (but he was dressed already haha).

"Oh! Hai Ume-desu!~ ^3^ 33333" Said Akito kawaii-ly.

"wai hello ther!!!!" said Ume childishly.

"Akito wants a hug! w o3o 3" Said Akito very cutely.

"ok mr. akito :3" said Ume.

Akito then held out his arms and gave Ume A BIG KAWAII HUG! 3 w

"You're the bEST LIL' KID EVURR~! =w= 3 u ^3^ oAo" Gushed Akito.

"You're the best lil' ked eber too!!!!" said uhme smile-y.

"Let's get lollipops!!!! 3" Squealed Akito, winking kawaii-ly (no I didn't use that yet shuttup).

"Yeah! Let's!" said Ume.

And so they both got lollipops. Akito got a rainbow swirl with a strawberry on top. Ume had a cherry one.

AND DEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVUR AFTER. c:

The End.

AN: Ume's kute!!! :3…I hav nothing else to say…

BAI BAI~! w


	5. Fangirl Hugs!

Disclaimer: We don't own Air Gear, Akito, ourselves, hugs, or milk-free smoothies. O

Once upon a time, Akito was playing DDR in his room and playing his favourite song, Cartoon Heroes (Agito liked that song a lot too). Suddenly, a fangirl walked in and danced right next to him!

"Oh! Hai fangirl person~ ^3^ 33333" Said Akito adorably.

"wai hello ther!!!!" said the fangirl fannishly.

"Akito wants a hug! w o3o 3" Said Akito very awesomely.

"ummmmm…sure! :3" said the fangirl.

Akito then held out his arms and gave the fangirl A BIG KAWAII HUG! 3 w

"You're the bEST STALKER EVURR~! =w= 3 u ^3^ oAo" Gushed Akito.

"You're the best stalkr eber too!!!!" said the fangrrl like she might faint from the cute.

"Let's get milk-free smoothies!!!! 3" Squealed Akito, tugging the fangirl's arm awesomely (I didn't use that word yet, shuttup).

"Yeah! Let's!" said the fangirl.

And so they both got milk-free smoothies. Akito got strawberry with whipped cream on top. The fangirls had a mango one..

AND DEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVUR AFTER. c:

The End.

AN: Yay! Milk-free smoothies because fangirls have allergies!

And Akito's adorable!


End file.
